prosto ulicą i za rogiem postradasz zmysły
by diversis
Summary: Pod wpływem rozpaczy i nawału wspomnień, których wcześniej nie dopuszczało można widzieć różne rzeczy. Tylko co jeśli te 'różne rzeczy' widzą też ciebie...? Jestem ciut nowa na ff więc komentarze miło widziane :)


Idąc przez ulicę ludzie zwracają uwagę na różne rzeczy. Kobiety przyglądają się wystawom sklepowym. Niektórzy...większość mężczyzn zwracają uwagę na kobiety. Harry jako auror po ciężkiej wojnie w której grał główną rolę zwracał uwagę na ludzi. Patrzył się na ich twarze i na to w jaki sposób się poruszają. Zwracał uwagę na gwałtowne gesty i nie bał się kontaktu wzrokowego.

Teraz jednak ulica była prawie pusta, nie mógł uciec od myśli analizując różne osoby i ich zachowania.

Słońce zachodziło rzucając cienie na kamienne uliczki, pozornie było cicho ale dało się wychwycić stłumioną muzykę z jakiegoś klubu.

Właśnie minął jakąś niską rudą kobietę o drobnej budowie. Długimi włosami zasłaniała twarz i starała się iść szybkim krokiem. Harry zauważył zaczerwienione oczy. Płakała. W połączeniu z płomiennymi włosami bardzo przypominała Ginny klęczącą przy Fredzie...

Harry głośno westchnął. Ze swoim losem godził się chyba przez rok po wojnie. Nigdy nie miał łatwo, starał się nad sobą nie użalać ale przez przez rok po wojnie pozwolił sobie na całkowitą depresję, na odreagowanie tego wszystkiego, wszystkich 7 lat i dzieciństwa którego nie miał... Wychodził do świata tylko gdy musiał z przyjaciółmi rozmawiał nawet nie siląc się na udawanie że u niego wszystko dobrze. Nie pozwolił sobie na takie zachowania nigdy później. W rocznicę bitwy o Hogwart wstał z łóżka, porządnie się ogolił, ubrał się w czyste ubrania, tak dla odmiany i wyszedł z mieszkania na uroczystość uczczenia pamięci zmarłych i walczących w niej. Zobaczenie tyle znajomych imion na tablicy pamiątkowej dla poległych było sporym ciosem. Ich ruchome zdjęcia obok nazwisk też było ciężko znieść. Jednak gdy miał wygłosić przemowę (której oczywiście wcześniej nie przygotowywał bo nie spodziewał się że przejdzie w ogóle na tą uroczystość) Najzwyczajniej w świecie powiedział o tym wszystkim o czym nie myślał wcześniej. Powiedział że powinniśmy być dumni że mamy w Wielkiej Brytanii tylu czarodziejów, czarownic i harłaków też, którzy byli w stanie ruszyć do walki z nieprzyjaciółmi . Powiedział że wielu z nich zginęło, wielu z nich znał i wie że byli oni gotowi do największych poświeceń żeby stać po stronie białej magii. Byli wśród nich dusze towarzystwa (Uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie o Fredzie), Byli ci niechciani członkowie społeczeństwa którzy mimo wszystkich przeciwności, mimo stereotypów ich otaczających nie bali się ruszyć na wroga (łapa i lunatyk byli mu tak bliscy że po tym zdaniu musiał zrobić przerwę ), Były też kochające matki (Molly) które mimo tego że mają dla kogo żyć, że mają wiele do stracenia ryzykowały i byli też ci którzy nie mieli za co walczyć bo poświęcili się swojemu zadaniu w całości (Miał na myśli szpiegów takich jak Snape czy Draco bez których wojna mogłaby się inaczej potoczyć), było wśród poległych i walczących wielu wspaniałych ludzi i on sam jest dumny że walczył z nimi. Jest mu niezmiernie smutno... był zrozpaczony tym że tylu nie przeżyło, ale wie że oni byli by z siebie dumni widząc tak wielu członków czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa stojących przy tym wspaniałym pomniku, którzy są tu by minutą ciszy uczcić ich pamięć co też zrobili po jego przemowie. Tego dnia Harry spokojnie wrócił do domu i po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna napił się piwa przed telewizorem nie po to żeby po chwili napić się czegoś mocniejszego i zatopić w alkoholu smutki i wyrzuty sumienia, ale zwyczajnie dla relaksu. Następnego dnia poszedł zgłosić się na kurs na aurora co, jako ze był bohaterem wojennym, przyszło mu dość łatwo. Teraz ma 25 lat i znowu powraca do drażliwych wspomnień pod wpływem pierwszego lepszego przechodnia. Słońce już dawno zaszło a Harry spacerował po pustych, starych, kamiennych uliczkach. W oddali zauważył jakąś postać zmierzającą... ku niemu? Był to wysoki mężczyzna, na oko miał jakieś 20 lat ale możliwe że postarzało go te kilka blizn widniejących na jego szyi i twarzy. Poruszał się szybko nie tracąc przy tym gracji, miał jasne, wręcz platynowe włosy luźno opadające mu na twarz. Wydawał się Harry'emu znajomy...

-Zamierzasz tak stać całą noc? - Nieznajomy...chyba nieznajomy stał naprzeciwko Harry'ego, który nie pamiętał kiedy w ogóle się zatrzymywał i patrzył się na na bruneta przenikliwie szarymi oczami.

-A gdzie powinienem iść? - Harry wciąż patrzył się w szare oczy licząc że mężczyzna naprowadzi go jakoś na swoją tożsamość. Czuł, że zapytanie wprost kim jest było by nie na miejscu. Powinien go pamiętać, był tego niemal pewien. Mężczyzna ruszył do przodu, a Harry odruchowo ruszył za nim.

-To zależy gdzie chcesz dotrzeć. Na pewno nie tam, gdzie zmierzałeś. Miałeś unikać takich miejsc. Obiecałeś mi, że będziesz ich unikać – W tych okolicach niegdyś mieszkało sporo śmierciożerców. Teraz budynki są doszczętnie zniszczone albo spalone przez świętujących zwycięstwo wojny ludzi... Nikt później nie chciał się tu osiedlać a władze czarodziejskiego Londynu nie robią nic w celu odbudowania tego miejsca czekając aż jego zła sława minie.

-Ja... Chyba nie chciałem tu przychodzić...- Tłumaczył się jakiemuś obcemu blondasowi?

-Zdjąłeś okulary – Blondyn uśmiechnął się melancholijnie – Wiele razy ci mówiłem żebyś to zrobił ale ty i tak je nosiłeś... Chociaż... w określonych sytuacjach je odkładałeś...

-Ja...ummm... - Jakich sytuacjach? - Musiałem... Jestem aurorem... Musiałem pozwolić naprawić sobie wzrok...- Szli przez chwilę w ciszy nie patrząc się na siebie...jawnie. Harry co chwilę zerkał na towarzysza.

-Wiesz że za tobą tęskniłem? - Czerwony rumieniec pokrył policzki bruneta. Nie wiedział czemu to powiedział... Po prostu wyszło...

-Jakby tak nie było, szedłbyś teraz sam po ciemnych ulicach a ja bym się koło ciebie nie pojawił...

-Czyli że...jesteś tu dla mnie? - Od początku czuł że ten mężczyzna jest mu bliski... ale jak bardzo? Czemu teraz zerka na jego dłonie chcąc je ująć w swoje własne? Może uległ jakiemuś groźnemu zaklęciu? A może umiera i ten mężczyzna prowadzi go na drugą stronę? Liczył że w takiej sytuacji pojawi się znów Dumbledore...

-Tak.

-Możesz to powiedzieć?

-Nie.

-Czemu?

-Nie pamiętasz? Ja tak nie robię. Nie do ostatniej chwili...

-Kiedy ona będzie?

-Jak to ostatnie chwile. Na końcu... - Powiedział z nutką podirytowania ale Harry po prostu wiedział że to tylko przekomarzanie. Bo wiedział, że on taki jest... mimo, że wciąż nie wiedział kim jest ten 'on'.

-A gdzie teraz jesteśmy?

-W środku.

-Czym on się charakteryzuje?

-Czemu tyle pytasz?-Wyszedł naprzeciwko niego i stanął przed nim patrząc się mu prosto w jego zielone oczy.

-Bo nie znam odpowiedzi!

-Myślę że tym...- Ujął twarz Harry'ego w swoje blade dłonie i pocałował go czule co Harry od razu odwzajemnił automatycznie idąc rękoma na biodra towarzysza i pogłębiając pocałunek. Można by pomyśleć, że 'środek' charakteryzuje się pocałunkami i wzrastającym pożądaniem gdyby nie to co w tej chwili czuł Harry. A czuł bliskość z tym człowiekiem, czuł że chce się nim zaopiekować, pomóc mu, zabrać go stąd. Nie wiedział dokładnie skąd go zabrać, nie wiedział w czym mu pomóc ale wiedział że rozwiązanie jest blisko, musi iść tylko dalej. Przytulił się do niego mocno i wciągnął zapach lawendy którą pachniały blond włosy. Po chwili ruszyli dalej. Skręcili w inną uliczkę wzdłuż której szedł jakiś starszy mężczyzna. Harry mechanicznie odsunął się od towarzysza udając że go tu nie ma. Wiedział że przechodzeń nie może zobaczyć że oni w ogóle się znają, a tym bardziej darzą jakąkolwiek sympatią. Moment później znów byli sami na ulicy.

Latarnie zgasły i szli w mroku. Jego... bliski znajomy o wciąż nieznanej tożsamości zatrzymał się i jego również łapiąc go za rękę. Po ciele Harry'ego przeszedł dreszcz. Była lodowata, a przed chwilą, podczas gdy byli tak blisko siebie, biło od niej przyjemnie ciepło.

-Coś się stało? -Spytał Harry spoglądając w stalowo-szare tęczówki.

-Wiesz że jestem tu tylko dla ciebie?

-To już jest koniec?

-Wiesz to?

-Sectumsempra!- Jakby echo krzyku, teraz już ciche ale wciąż przerażające przetoczyło się przez ulicę. Oczy towarzysza Harry'ego rozszerzyły się w szoku, po czym padł na ziemię, a stróżki krwi zaczęły spływać po nierównej powierzchni kamieni.

-Co? Nie! Pomocy! Nie!- Harry spanikował by po sekundzie rzucić się na kolana obok blondyna i zacząć rzucać zaklęcia uzdrawiające. Rozcięcia były bardzo głębokie i magia Harry'ego jakby w ogóle na nie nie działała.

-Tylko dla ciebie- Powiedział z niewyraźnym uśmiechem blondyn.

-Nawet nie wiem jak się nazywasz! Kim ty do cholery jesteś?!- krzyknął Harry

-Teraz? Chyba tylko wspomnieniem...

-Co? Co to w ogóle znaczy?- Harry oddychał szybko i ścisnął mocno oczy. Gdy je otworzył klęczał Na tej samej ulicy na jakiej widział rudowłosą kobietę. Dookoła było cicho, nawet stłumiony dźwięk klubowej muzyki zniknął. Harry mógł usłyszeć tylko swój przyśpieszony oddech i szybkie bicie serca. Nie potrafił nic powiedzieć. Wykrztusił z siebie tylko ledwo słyszalne „Draco" i opadł całkowicie na zimną ziemię. Znowu otworzył drzwi tym najbardziej bolesnym wspomnieniom. Pozwolił im ożyć. Pozwolił sobie samemu do nich wejść...

_Tekst nie jest zachwycający, wiem. Niepoprawny stylistycznie, ma swoje wady, ale jak już napisałam to wstawiam i mam nadzieję że jednak dało się go czytać... _


End file.
